wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Frenzyheart tribe
Wolvar | base = Frenzyheart Hill | leader = High-Shaman Rakjak | faction = Neutral | rewards = | currency = | tokens = | quartermaster = Tanak | tabard = }} The Frenzyheart Tribe is a tribe of wolvars located in Sholazar Basin. They are also a faction. Driven from their lands by the Scourge, this fierce tribe of wolvar stumbled upon Sholazar Basin, where they intend to make their new home. Their aggressive nature has put them at odds with the various gorloc tribes known collectively as the Oracles. In order to begin gaining reputation from this faction, you must complete a long quest chain which starts with and ends with . Which NPC you choose to kill will affect the faction you become aligned with — killing the gorloc aligns you with the Frenzyheart Tribe and killing the wolvar aligns you with the Oracles. The "choice" can be reverted by doing the encounter again (the switching quest is considered a daily). Reputation Relation to the Frenzyheart Tribe Much like Scryer vs Aldor or Bloodsail Buccaneers and Steamwheedle Cartel, The Oracles and The Frenzyheart Tribe are opposite factions, where when you gain reputation with one you lose reputation with the other. As You will be unable to complete daily quests for the Frenzyheart Tribe and will be attacked on sight because you are or better with The Oracles, who are the Frenzyhearts sworn enemies. Switching Factions To switch factions from The Oracles to Frenzyheart Tribe you must defeat Artruis the Heartless, a level 77 elite that is soloable by many classes. During the fight with Artruis you are attacked by both an Oracle (Jaloot) and a Frenzyheart (Zepik) , you must leave the Zepik the Frenzyheart alive and kill Jaloot the Oracle, then finish defeating Artrius in order for the Frenzyheart quest giver to appear. Completing this quest automatically boots your frenzyheart rep to , but REDUCES your Oracles rep to , so make sure you finish up anything you wish to do with the Oracles before completing this task. Note that players outside of the party, or uncooperative party members, may kill the NPC you intend to save, so be aware of which quest you are accepting. However there is no real danger of accidentally switching faction as the change does not occur until completing the daily quest offered by the NPC who survived. If the desired quest giver is killed, simply wait for Artruis to respawn and repeat the encounter. From to Complete the three daily quests offered on Frenzyheart Hill, they are chosen semi-random from the ones listed above. There is always one of three possible dailies from Vekgar that make you kill 30-50 Sparktouched Gorloc, which awards 700 reputation. Then you get one daily of four from Rejek for 500 reputation, and another 500 reputation is rewarded for catching the chickens, which is available every day from Harkek. Therefore, the total reputation gain per day is 1700. Note: If you took the dailies from Vekgar and Rejek, and could not finish them on the same day, DO NOT delete them from the questlog. With a little luck they offer different quests the other day, and so you can finish BOTH the old and the new ones. Naturally, this does not work for the chicken hunting, since this quest is the same every day. to : 8 days to : 12 - 13 days Rewards The Disgusting Jar can yield a costume that transforms your character into a Wolvar for 10 minutes, and supposedly one unique non-combat pet (pet needs confirmation). If you're not a pet or costume collector this reputation is also part of two Achievements: One called Frenzyheart Tribe for getting exalted with the Frenzyheart, and Mercenary of Sholazar for getting exalted with both the Frenzyheart Tribe and The Oracles (Not at the same time, of course). External links Category:Frenzyheart Tribe Category:Wolvar Category:Sholazar Basin